


Let's Get Messy! (Or Komaeda Suddenly Learns How To Squirt)

by Savorysavery



Series: Sticky, Hot, Wet, Mess: The "Let's Get Messy" Collection [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Despair, Smut, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Let's Get Messy! (Or Komaeda Suddenly Learns How To Squirt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [despairmom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=despairmom).



**Summary:** Hajime and Nagito find out a secret neither knew.

 **Rated:** Explicit/NC-17

 **Genres:** Smut

 

 **Author's Note:** PWP with the boys, including squirting. I honestly wish I could say more, but like... that's what it is. Oh, and it's  _very_ moist. Enjoy. (Thank god for no more despair!)

* * *

 

They know they only have a little while before their friends arrive, before the apartment is filled with noise. Hajime knows it most of all: he's pawing at Nagito's clothes right now, trying to yank his pants off, hands palming the moist heat tucked between his legs.

"How much time?" Hajime asks, his voice a whisper, and he yanks at the zipper. It sticks -it  _always_ sticks right when Hajime needs it- and he lets out an irritated groan, yanking even harder.

"Why are you whispering?" Nagito asks in return, and Hajime rolls his green eyes, narrowing them. "It's a perfectly  _sound_ question, and-"

"Shut up, Nagito, I'm trying to get into your pants. Help me?" Hajime's eyes soften, and Nagito sees the need there, the mounting desparation of pure  **want** , and with ease, Nagito slides the zipper down, and kicks off his pants. 

Hajime smiles wide, cheeks reddening: finally, he thinks, I'm here, and his hand shifts, gliding across Nagito's slightly chubby thighs, feeling the creamy, smooth skin there. He's pale, but not ghostly: not like years ago in the simulation, and time has done him well. At twenty-four, Nagito looks healthy, brimming with a hope that constantly colors his cheeks. Slowly, Hajime **drags** his finger across, feeling the skin pulse beneath, and giggles softly, tanned hand stark against Nagito's pale skin.

There's a hiss of air, then Nagito is moaning softly, already _so_ **sensitive**. He turns his head, finds Hajime right there, and gulps. "W-Weren't you just complaining about time,  _Hajime_?" It's an attempt to turn the tables, but Hajime's hands are still there, so instead, Nagito lets his legs open more, canting his hips up. "Please..."

Hajime doesn't ask him to beg, doesn't tease Nagito: rather, he pushes the crotch of his briefs aside, elastic digging into his left leg, and inhales the sharp brine of arousal. It's heavy in the air, a **perfume** for their bedroom, and it makes Hajime shuck his pants too, tugging off his own boxer briefs so that he can get rid of the heavy growing inside of him. Neither cares to get rid of shirts or that ratty jacket Nagito's fond of: they're all hands now, **pawing** at one another to pull each other close, Nagito keening for Hajime to finger fuck him out of his mind. And Hajime wants to, immediately setting to it: he slips two fingers inside of Nagito's folds, angles his thumb to brush against his clit, and thrusts, Nagito bucking back in response. They go at it hard from the get go, no **soft** touches: just a timetable to adhere to before they get more privacy tonight, after all their friends leave the party.

Hajime pumps his fingers in and out until all but his thumb is in a vice-grip within Nagito, but he forces his hand in and out,  **in and out** , until he thinks his wrist will break from the tight pressure of Nagito's pulsing, flexing insides. Nagito's a mewling mess too: his hair is even more disheveled than most times, a white mess of curls dampened by sweat, and his eyes are dark as steel, hazed over as he rides Hinata's hand  **hard**. 

After a while, something tilts within Nagito, and he feels a deep shift that he hasn't felt before. It's unusual: a sensation that, through all the cunnilingus and fingering and licking and touching he's never experienced, a pressure that worries him immensely. "Something's coming," Nagito groans out, and Hajime thumbs Nagito's clit, and it sends him drooling and sprawling, his whole weight propped up against Hajime. "Hajime, I think we should stop, because-" But there's no time to say anything else, because the moment Nagito thinks to, he's seizing up, body tensing, and then there's a pressure right at the middle of his gut, shifting down to his crotch, and he can't hold back. "Hajime, please, I'm think I'm going to urinate!" Nagito shouts, but he tenses, embarrassment super-heating his entire body, and then-

Fluid gushes out, **opaque and viscious and hot** , and it covers Nagito's thighs, covers his toes, and part of the bed, right between his open legs and it's the furthest thing from urine possible: it's clear and _smells_ like Nagito's core, like pure arousal jolting out of him as Nagito bows back and lets out a scream of babble, Hajime's name caught in-between. Hajime watches, stunned, as Nagito rides out the rest of his powerful orgasm, shuddering and shaking until he's sliding down to the bed, thighs quivering visibly, muscles pulsing with endorphines. Hajime feels his orgasm mutely, feels it ripple through him with a shudder, eyes still locked on Nagito. "Did you..." Hajime pauses, looks at the moist -no,  _wet_ \- sheets, then back at Nagito's crotch. "Did you just... _squirt_?"

Nagito somehow manages to reply, though his voice is shaking. "I...I think I just did  _something_ ," Nagito says breathlessly, shaking his head.

"Thank god we didn't do this on the couch. We'd be buying a new television..."

"Hajime...!" Nagito's voice is an embarrassed whine, and he covers his face, jacket covered arms thrown across his bright red cheeks.

Hajime chuckles and slides down next to Nagito, wraps a leg around him and feels the remains of heat, of his arousal petering out, and chuckles once more. "You have to admit, that was...kind of cool."

" _Cool_?"

"Yeah, like...Okay, so cool isn't the best thing to say." Hajime waves a dismissive hand, wrinkling his nose. "Why haven't you done that before, like back in the simulation?"

"Honestly,  _Hajime_ , do you need me to explain  _that_?" Nagito asks, and Hajime colors: admittedly, it was a bit of a dumb question, and he knows it. "And I don't know. I just... I've never felt that before. It was like a pressure, and then... bam! Everything's all wet!" He groans in frustration, nose wrinkling up, eyes shut against the cooling liquid on his legs. "And  _sticky_..."

Hajime feels the wetness, suddenly so sharply, beneath his thigh, and cants his hips against Nagito, shuddering out a sigh of a moan. "It's really **hot** , Nagito," Hajime says, dropping his voice. He's trying to distract now: he knows how much Nagito  _hates_ being dirty, but he's enjoying it, enjoying the tack of Nagito's skin. "Can I try it again, but with my mouth?"

And that does it: Nagito perks up, ignoring the drying fluid, and he's on top of Hajime now, grey-green eyes narrowed and glinting. "Since we're trying new things,  _Ha-ji-me_ ," Nagito begans, breathless. Hajime doesn't spy that dark twinkle in Nagito's eyes like he would have in the past: this calculating boy is all about his sexual appetite, not crushing despair. He's hungry for  ** _life_** , and it sends a thrill up Hajime's spine. slowly, Nagito drags his finger down Hajime's cheek, and Hajime realizes that they're not going to be on time for their  _own_ party, that this, this entire act, is going to take more than just the twelve minutes it took to work Nagito over.

"Y-Yes?" Hajime replies finally, tilting his cheek into Nagito's clammy hand. There's a flash of white teeth, cloaked in a wicked smile that to most, seems unassuming, but to Hajime, is daunting in all the best ways. "...Y-Yes, Nagito?" Hajime repeats, just in case.

"How about we see how much time it takes for me to **gush** onto your face?"


End file.
